Varied Meetings
by Constance Truggle
Summary: A series of ficlets that show the various ways the Buffyverse meets the F&Fverse.
1. Refuge

**Title:** Refuge

**Author:** Constance Truggle

**Fandom:** Buffy/Fast and the Furious

**Rating:** FR7

**Pairing:** None.

**Summary:** Buffy runs across Brian and Dom in LA.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Buffy or Fast and the Furious.

**Word Count:** 1591

**Author's Note:** This takes place just after Season Seven for Buffy and just after Brian picks Dom up and gets caught by Johnny Tran and Co. Yet another way that Buffy could be introduced to Dom.

* * *

Brian and Dom were walking back toward the Toretto homestead after Tran's cousin shot up the car. They were just about to the opening of an alleyway when sounds of a scuffle reached them, followed by the body of some _thing_ that reeked something fierce.

"Stinky," Brian commented blandly, as if he were merely discussing the weather.

Dom looked at the cool-as-a-cucumber blond. "What the _hell_?"

"Wonder what it is," Brian continued.

"Boretz demon," called a voice from the alley as a blonde woman sauntered out, a sword hefted over one shoulder. With a single swing, she separated the thing's head from its shoulders.

"Hey, Buffy," Brian said, just as blasé as he'd been the entire time.

"Hey, Brian. Hey, Brian's friend."

Dom studied the little blonde who was studying him right back even as she wrapped her arms around the other man.

"Dom, this is my sister, Buffy. Buffy, Dom."

"Nice to meet you," Dom said. Never let it be said that his mama didn't make sure he knew his manners, but... "What the hell is going on, Brian?"

"Uh, that's Buffy's department."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Boretz demons like to prey on the homeless. They stink, so that's a crime against humanity right there. And if they bite you, it's poisonous."

"Like rabies?" Dom asked. That's some freaky shit right there.

"Like snakes and spiders."

"Shit, man! That kinda thing a regular occurrence?"

"Yeah, but like I said; they really only prey on the homeless. A lot of the time, you can't even tell they're not homeless themselves."

"You can?"

Brian stood back and watched his sister interact with Dom while he considered things. She was in LA. She lived in Sunnydale. She hadn't really been to LA since just after Hank split to Spain. So what the hell was going on? As soon as Buffy paused in her explanation about the Slayer and the local nightlife to Dom, he cut in.

"Buffy, not that I'm not glad to see you. I am. But what are you doing here?"

Buffy gave him a weird look, one he just _knew_ said he was an idiot. In a major way. "Do you _ever_ watch the news?" she asked.

"Not often, no. Why?"

"Damn. Sunnydale became a sinkhole, Bri."

Holy shit. How did he not know this? "When?"

"Last week, man. You really didn't hear about that?" Dom put in.

"Nah, man."

"It doesn't surprise me," Buffy said to Dom. "He's always been a bit of an idiot when it came to current events. Unless it has to do with cars. Then he's completely up to date." She rolled her eyes and gave her brother a fond smile.

"So what are you doing now?" Brian asked as they resumed walking. They were about halfway to Dom's place, and he was ready to just call a taxi service. Except, shit. Tran made them leave their phones in the car. Something about punishing Dom for being in Tran's neighborhood.

"Heading to Europe tomorrow. Everyone else is already gone, some in England... Xander went to Africa. Dawnie's going to Oxford to study languages. Willow's heading to Rio with her girlfriend," Buffy said. Her voice had hitched a few times, and Brian knew better than to ask about it just then. She'd talk when she was ready. But he had a couple questions.

"Africa?"

"Yeah. When we closed the Hellmouth and sunk Sunnydale, we called _all_ the slayers. In the world. Xander's gone to round up those in Africa."

"Okay, I get that. But why would _Xander_ choose _Africa_?" He had met the other man once. He'd heard a lot more about him over the years, too. The kid just didn't seem like the type to choose _Africa_. He didn't know any of the languages there or anything. And he wasn't the type to want to learn them, the blond thought.

"Anya."

"Huh?"

"She died at the end. She finally decided to stand and fight and she died doing it, so Xander is trying to get away from anything that would remind him of her. Giles offered him Russia, but after Anya's stories about inciting rebellions and shit in Russia, well, he wasn't too keen on it."

Dom had been just listening to the siblings talk, taking in all the new information she had given him. Vampires and shit were actually _real_. That just blew his mind. Crazy. But now they were talking about relocating all over the world. Connections like that could be useful.

"So where you headed, then? If all your friends are spreading out," he asked.

Buffy considered her brother's friend a moment and shrugged. "Rome, apparently. So, why're we walking? Brian, at the very least, should have a car." She arched an eyebrow at the two men, noting Brian's sheepish look.

"It exploded," Dom said.

"It exploded." Buffy's voice was very dry.

"It got shot, a shot hit the NOS, and the NOS ignited. It exploded," was Brian's explanation.

"And you don't have phones?"

"Those exploded, too."

Buffy laughed at Dom's wry tone. "Fine. I'm calling a cab."

* * *

Weeks later, Buffy thought back to the party at Dom's that was in full swing when the boys got out of the taxi. Brian had called her later that night and told her what was going on and about his undercover assignment. She told him she didn't think it was going to end well; he was already too attached to Dom to ever turn the man in. And as is the way of things, her phone rang just then.

"Hello?"

"_Buffy, it's Brian."_

"Hey. What's up?"

"_You were right."_

"Of course I was," she said in her best _Duh!_ voice. "What was I right about?"

"_This assignment. He won't... I can't send him to prison, Buff."_

"Alright, Brian. Listen to me." Her mind had been working overtime as soon as he identified himself. "Get him out of LA. Give him my number and tell him to call me. I need a couple of hours to set something up, but he'll be safe as long as he can stay out of trouble until I'm done. Three hours tops, okay?"

She heard him relaying everything and grimaced. Dom did _not_ sound happy. She had to have faith that the man had a working self-preservation instinct, though. She heard the sound of an engine revving then nothing but Brian's breathing.

"Bri?"

"_Hey. Sorry. Dom's gone."_

"What happened?" He told her everything, then. From falling in love with Mia to realizing that what he wanted was to be a part of Dom's world; from Race Wars to blowing his cover to save Vince to that last horrible race to the tracks. He left nothing out and she felt for him. She really did. But all she could do now was help his friend.

* * *

When Dom called her, she gave him some instructions to follow and that was it. Didn't tell him what she was doing or anything. But he was there in Ensenada, waiting, when she called him back and told him a redhead was going to be swinging by in about five minutes. She was still on the phone when she heard Willow's voice, only a minute later.

After that, things happened at a whirlwind speed. Soon enough, Dom was standing in front of her, having been thrust through a portal. And man did he look disoriented! Perhaps she should have made sure that Willow explained things to him? Of course, the witch likely thought that Buffy had done so, and she would have if Willow had arrived just a bit later. Miscommunication made for amusing expressions, though, Buffy thought.

"Hey Dom. Welcome to Rome."

* * *

After the mess in Miami went down and Brian was cleared of his seven pages of applicable charges, he came out to Italy to visit. He wasn't that surprised by what he found. Letty had been in regular contact with Dom, and he was happy to know that she was settling down. He was a bit shocked to find she was settling down with some Nicaraguan, though. Vince was living in Rio with a girl and it was looking pretty serious there. They never pinned anything on Leon. After Dom had left, Brian had gone out on the highway and wiped down the cars, and Leon's prints never hit any but his own. He'd changed out the tires, so they didn't even have that for proof positive. Mia was minding the family business and finishing her university courses. She would be flying out for the summer to spend time with her brother. And Dom was doing well. Doing what he loved in a legit way. Buffy had pulled some of the Council's strings to make it happen, he supposed, and he'd never seen Dom happier. Buffy was still dancing around things with Dom, and Brian thought it was hilarious. She'd been hurt enough to fear commitment, and Dom had never really committed to anybody besides Letty.

Brian was happy. His little family had grown, Dom didn't hate him for life, and once they got over themselves, his sister and his friend would be happy together. He'd have to make sure he came out to visit during the summer.


	2. Subject Matter

**Title:** Subject Matter

**Author:** Constance Truggle

**Fandom:** Buffy/Fast and the Furious

**Rating:** FR7

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** Buffy's fight with a demon ends up in the middle of a street race.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Buffy or Fast and the Furious

**Word Count:** 1843

**Author's Note:** Just another way for the two worlds to comingle. I've been kinda stuck on this fandom. I'm _trying_ to get back to Iron Man or Batman, but neither will work for me. Sorry about the lack of variety. :/

* * *

Dom had just started laying out just how much Brian had fucked up in the race when something small and blonde came flying over and landed on the hood of somebody's car. He stared along with everyone else until she rolled off the car and into a crouch. Her eyes seemed to zero in on Dom's group with the look of a predator before inexplicably lighting up with the biggest fucking smile Dom had seen in a long time.

"_Brian_?!" came her voice and everybody turned to look at the Snowman. "Fancy meeting you here. You know what I could use right now, Bri?" she continued.

"Yeah? What's that, Buff?"

"A nice, shiny weapon. You got a nice, shiny weapon for me, Brian?"

Dom nearly laughed at the overplayed innuendo. He smirked when Brian nodded.

"Yeah, I got something for you," he said. Then, for some reason that Dom couldn't fathom, Brian opened the passenger side door of his Eclipse and pulled out a sword. A fucking _sword_ of all things.

"Shiny!" the girl crowed and stood up. She caught it effortlessly as Brian through it to her, swinging it once to get the feel of it. Then this _thing_ came roaring through the crowd and this little five foot nothin' launched herself at it, sword swinging. The metal lodged about two thirds of the way through the monster's neck and the blonde looked over, annoyance written on her face.

"Don't you just _hate_ it when a beheading goes wrong? I think you need to sharpen your blades, brother-mine."

Brian rolled his eyes as he glanced at Dom. "Not my fault, man. She's the one who keeps my shit in shape. Can I help it if she hasn't been around to do it for me?"

"Who the fuck is that, Brian?"

"_Dios mio_! _Es la Asesina_!"

The girl laughed at Hector's pronouncement as she let go of the sword and ripped the rest of its head off with both hands. Her eyes flashed over to Brian for a moment, waiting for him to field Dom's question.

"She's my sister," Brian said instead, and Hector goggled at him.

"You're related to the Slayer?" he asked.

"Hey! Not the only one anymore, you know!"

"That's not possible, _mija_. Only one girl at a time," was Hector's reply.

"Yeah. That's how it _used_ to be. But-" she was cut off as cops started flooding the street. The girl hitched the sword up on her shoulder as the racers all fled, leaving her and the corpse of the green monster laying in the street. It was nuts, but Dom circled back around for her and she flashed him a smile as she slid into the seat, sword perched carefully, point down between her legs. She didn't say anything as they pulled into a parking garage and got out, acting like they were just out for a walk. A cop car squealed as it pulled a u-turn and the officer's voice came over the speaker.

"_Toretto! Stop right there!"_

When he tensed to run, Buffy laid a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Don't worry. I got this one," she said. For some reason, Dom felt that he could trust the sword wielding girl.

As soon as they had gotten to Los Angeles, Giles and Willow had been working nonstop to find out exactly what the Council could and could not do. What they found amazed all of them, and seriously angered the Scoobies. There were treaties and agreements galore; knowledge of a few of them would have helped them out over the last seven years, too. They'd also gotten the Council assets unlocked and Giles was put in charge of restructuring the Council. Buffy was glad for that information now, as it gave her the ability to help Brian's friend. So they stood their ground as the police car pulled up next to them and the officer got out of the car, hand on his gun and watching them warily. He seemed surprised that Toretto hadn't run, but Buffy didn't care.

"We'll need to take you in for questioning, Toretto," the cop said. He sounded a bit smug to Buffy, and the goddess knew how much Buffy hated smug cops. Or cops in general. Sunnydale PD had soured her on them long before the Hellmouth was closed.

"Hi," Buffy said in her best bubble-gum valley voice. "I'm Buffy Summers," she introduced herself, catching Toretto's glance at her name, the small smile on his mouth. She was used to it.

"Um. Hello, Miss Summers. Officer Johnson," the man said, taking Buffy's outstretched hand automatically.

"Well hi, Officer Johnson!" Buffy smiled, and it was all teeth. "I think you can't take my friend here in, actually. You see, I'm an operative of the Watcher's Council, and according to our treaty with the United States government, my mission has priority. Also, Mr Toretto here has been assisting me in the completion of my mission, and therefore he falls under the umbrella of temporary operative. As we've yet to complete our mission to the specifications laid out to me, I'm afraid you're just going to have to run along now. Or, you know, call your Captain or Chief or whatever you call your boss and verify all this. So maybe hurry up, tell them the Watcher's Council is on a job and we need to be going."

Johnson did just that. He called and as soon as the words Watcher's Council were out of his mouth, the man told him to let them go. They'd have another chance at Toretto when he wasn't so protected. He waved them on and Buffy smiled up at the bald man at her side.

"So, if I know Brian, he'll be looking for you."

"Yeah? He's probably at my place already."

Her phone ringing broke into the night as she pondered that. A glance at the display showed it was Brian and she smirked. "How tall are you?"

Dom blinked at her, "Six foot."

She snapped her phone open. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Buffy. You didn't happen to see what happened to one of the guys I was standing with, did you?"_

"You mean the ones you were with when the cops came around and you took off, not even giving a thought to your poor sister and how I'd get out of it?"

"_Buffy,"_ he growled at her. Actually _growled_ at her. _"I knew you wouldn't have any problem with them. Not for that scene, at least. So have you?"_

"Have I what?" Buffy asked innocently, rolling her eyes at Toretto. "Have I seen a man, roughly six feet tall, shaved head, goes by the name of Toretto?"

"_Yeah, that'd be him."_

"Yeah. Saw him about ten minutes ago. You know, when he came back and picked me up."

Dom chuckled and Buffy smiled to show she wasn't really mad at her brother.

"_Dammit, Buffy! Just... where are you?"_

"I dunno." She looked at her accomplice. "Where are we?"

Dom told her and she relayed the info, then they waited while Brian came for them.

"So when you gonna let him know you're not mad?"

"I hope he already knows it. But on the off chance he doesn't, he'll find out in just a minute. Pretty sure I hear him coming now."

It took another thirty seconds or so for Dom to hear the motor zipping up, then Brian was stopping alongside them, watching his sister.

"Buffy-"

"Can it, Bri. I'm glad you knew I could handle myself. I'm even happier I didn't have to walk back, though."

Brian grinned a bit. "Yeah, thanks Dom. I appreciate you looking after my sister for me."

"Not a problem, man. She kept the cops off my back," Dom said as he let her in first, so she could climb in back. They were taking off again when Brian restarted the conversation.

"Seriously? Wasn't it you who was coming to me last time you were having cop troubles?"

"C'mon, Brian. That was, like, five years ago. They were trying to pin _murder_ charges on me! Of course I was going to need help!"

"Murder charges at, what? Eighteen?" Dom asked.

"Seventeen. I didn't do it, but my principle saw me sitting with the dead girl. Of course, she was my friend, so yeah, I'd sit there with her after I found her, but he didn't care. He hated me. And anyway, Brian, you're talking to one of the new Board Members for the Watcher's Council."

"Didn't they get bombed just a few months ago?" Brian asked, watching Buffy through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. Something was trying to kill off all the Watchers and all the Potentials, then Faith had to break out of prison because they were trying to kill her in there, too."

"I heard about that. She still trying to kill you?" Dom was watching them carefully now. Too much easy chatter about people trying to kill people for his peace of mind.

"No. We worked out our issues and she's tucked safely away in England with Giles. But this thing was trying to kill everyone, and I was gonna be the last one it got. Funny, since the line runs through Faith, not me anymore. It almost got me at the end, too, when we turned Sunnydale into a crater."

"What?!"

"You didn't hear about that? I'm not surprised. You never were much for knowing what's going on outside of your little world."

"Like you can talk, Buff?"

Buffy laughed and even Dom smiled at their banter now that they've moved on from death. "At least I knew about Sunnydale."

"'Course you did. You _cratered_ it!"

"Yeah. So. Where we headed?"

"My place. There's bound to be a party going on," Dom said.

Buffy grinned. "Yay!"

Brian wouldn't let her change the subject so easily, though. "Beer bad, Buffy. And this thing that was trying to kill you. Did you get it?"

"Yeah. The First Evil. It's... well, it's not dead. It can't die, after all. But it doesn't have the ability to gain a corporeal body in this dimension anymore. At least, not until someone else who permanently leaves is pulled back." Even Dom noticed the bitterness in her voice at the end, but he shrugged it off. He didn't know her, and while he was grateful for the assist earlier, he didn't know what she was talking about and didn't much care.

"So, this party. Hot guys gonna be there?"

Brian laughed, Dom chuckled, and Buffy finally succeeded in changing the subject. She'd let Brian deal with the fallout of her job showing up in his world.


End file.
